Dark Ahsoka
Ahsoka Tano, later known as Dark Ahsoka, is a deuteragonist-turned-climax antagonist (later reformed) of Star Wars: The Clone Wars and only appears in "Altar of Mortis". She was used to bring Anakin to the dark side but failed and ended up dying but was brought back to life by Anakin and the Daughter. A side affect caused Ahsoka to have amnesia of Dark Ahsoka, it is unknown if Anakin or Obi-wan ever told Ahsoka about her dark alter ego. Personality Dark Ahsoka is a sinister, hateful being with a bloodlust for battle and an unbreakable sense of loyalty to the Son. She doesn't really have a goal to accomplish and only enjoys being in battle, which makes a deadly villain. Despite having a close relationship to Anakin, she tried to kill him several times in the battle and didn't see Anakin as much as a challenge. She seems to enjoy the torture of others shown that she smiled when she saw the Father being tortured by the Son. Appearance Dark Ahsoka isn't much the different from her original appearance but her blue eyes are replaced with golden-yellow eyes, her skin is a lot darker with her blood veins shown. Her outfit us also a lot darker with some marks that are similar to her blood veins. When shouting at Obi-wan, her voice was similar to the Son's. Biography Back Ground Ahsoka is the padawan of the Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker and Commander of acclaimed 501st Legion. Despite adored being with her master and was proud of her position as his apprentice, she also feared that she was never fit to be the apprentice of the Chosen One (which developed her insecurities and low self-esteem). She accompanied her master and Obi-wan Kenobi to investigate a message transmission which includes a 2000 year overly long outdated Jedi distress code, They are to rendezvous with a star cruiser commanded by Rex, but even though they are at the exact coordinates, they cannot perceive each other. Then communication and power is suddenly cut off, and an irresistible force pulls the Jedi's shuttle into a gigantic crystal-shaped structure. After meeting the Daughter, Ahsoka and Obi-wan got separated from Anakin and they were forced to go to the ship, which was gone when they arrived. They soon met the Son who asked about Anakin and warned them to find shelter when is started to storm, she was later captured by the Son while Obi-wan was captured by the Daughter and brought to the Father to test Anakin. Anakin passed the test and was giving the opportunity to take the Father's place but he refused and went with Ahsoka and Obi-wan. Arrival of Dark Ahsoka On the way off Mortis, Ahsoka comforted Anakin when he awaken from a nightmare but ended getting captured by the Son to be used as bait to drag Anakin to the Dark Side. She was brought the prison of the Son's tower and discovered she was not alone, a strange creature told her, she was left to die and that she was forgotten. Setting her free the creature tried to convince Ahsoka to forget her master but when she couldn't, he grabbed her arm and bit her, turning her the dark side. She later went to the garden to wait for her master, who she knew would came and save her. When Anakin arrived, Dark Ahsoka begin questioning and accusing him. Anakin tried to bring her back to the light but she refuses to listen, showing her unbreakable sense of loyalty to the Son, and gave him a message: if Skywalker refused to join him, he would kill Tano, and if Skywalker tried to stop Son, he would be forced to kill the girl himself. After Anakin refused, they enraged to a battle. Anakin blocks and dodges her attacks, not wanting to hurt Ahsoka. He tells her that he doesn't want to fight her but ended almost getting killed by her, he then called her Snips, Anakin's personal nickname for her and she snaps 'Don't call me that! I hate it when you call me that!". Soon Obi-wan joins the fight and suggest to cut her free from the Son by using the Altar, enraged Dark Ahsoka asked Obi-wan where did he that and to give to her. The fight was soon interrupted by the Father who force pushed his children out the window. Dark Ahsoka is then seen smiling at The Son's torturing the Father and managed to get the Altar from Anakin and Obi-wan. Despite Anakin's protests, she hesitantly gave it to the Son and the Son thanks her, saying her usefulness has come to an end. With that, he touched her forehead and killed her. Before killing the Father, the Daughter jumped in between them and gets stabbed instead. Anakin begs the Father to help Ahsoka but since the Dark Side has unleashed, he can't do anything for her. The Daughter then gives her finally wish to her father: to use her last light to bring Ahsoka back. Anakin and the Father then transport the light from the Daughter to Ahsoka. After a few minutes, the real Ahsoka was brought back and was no longer Dark Ahsoka but a side effect to bringing her back was amnesia so she can't remember what happened her after the Son kidnapped her. It is unknown if Anakin told Ahsoka or not. Gallery Images star-wars-the-clone-wars-season-3-16-the-altar-of-mortis-ahsoka-the-son.jpg|Ahsoka and the Son Altar37.jpg|Ahsoka snapping at Obi-wan 2f154ca15fdf7852f82615b08b6157e8.jpg|Ahsoka when she wasn't Dark Ahsoka Ahsoka's death.png|Ahsoka dead Ahsoka's smile.jpg|Dark Ahsoka smiling ahsoka_and_the_son_by_diamondlegacy-d7prp2z.jpg|Ahsoka with the strange creature (the Son) Dark_Ahsoka.jpg|Close up of Dark Ahsoka dark'.jpg|Ahsoka captured Videos Dark Ahsoka vs Anakin and Obi-Wan (better quality) Trivia *Dark Ahsoka is a name given to her by fans. *A side effect of bring Ahsoka back to life is Ahsoka having no memory what happened. It is uncertain if Anakin told her: Some fans believed that Anakin kept it a secret from Ahsoka while some believed that he told her in-between "Altar of Mortis" and "Ghosts of Mortis". *Some fans believe that the bite mark on Ahsoka's arm is still there. *Ahsoka is claimed to be one of the most villainous female villains in the Star Wars: The Clone Wars series although it is uncertain. *Her frustrating and anger towards Anakin is revealed when she becomes Dark Ahsoka. *Ahsoka is the first person to be used by the Son, second being Anakin. *Despite being trained to use a lightsaber her whole life, when she is Dark Ahsoka, she swings her lightsabers recklessly like she never even held one before. *When the Son turned Ahsoka into Dark Ahsoka, he gave her part of his soul but took it back when he was done with her; resulting her death. *Dark Ahsoka reveals that she fears that she doesn't fit the title of being the Chosen One's padawan and think Anakin hates her. Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Pawns Category:Redeemed Category:Servant of Hero Category:Teenagers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Fighters Category:Wrathful Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Alter-Ego Category:Humanoid Category:Tragic